


I Only Want It to Be Bright at Night with You

by hanicanendme



Category: EXID (Band), K-pop
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanicanendme/pseuds/hanicanendme
Summary: Ahn Heeyeon, also known as Hani, is an international superstar and has just finished the U.S. leg of her world tour.  She is the first openly gay female soloist in Korea.  Park Junghwa is a student at NYU and is flying back home to Korea.  What will happen when these two cross paths?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally a social media AU on my twitter account that I never got the chance to finish, now I think I will.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this story. :)

The dorm room was dimly lit by a small lamp on a bedside table. A figure was outlined on the bed with a bright phone screen illuminating her face. "Hyojin is going to be so surprised, I can already tell," the person laughed to herself as she pressed the call button. The phone rang for a few seconds until finally the person on the other side picked up. "Hello? Jeonghwa?"

"I'm flying back to Seoul tomorrow!" Jeonghwa screamed at the top of her lungs. "Shut up Jjong, its late," her roommate grumbled. "Sorry," Jeonghwa whispered back.

"You're what?! Are you serious?!" Hyojin yelled. "So soon? You haven't been in the United States very long."

"Summer break just started at NYU, I told you I was only going to be here for a semester, Hyojin-unnie."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. I'm so excited though!" Hyojin screamed again. "Me too unnie! I missed you so much! You owe me a shopping trip when I get back." Jeonghwa replied.

"Of course, Jjong. We're gonna have so much fun! I missed you a lot too!"

Jeonghwa looked at the clock. "Oh, unnie, I need to sleep because I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. See you soon." The pair said their goodbyes and hung up. Jeonghwa put her phone on her bedside table, flopped on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. Her mind drifted for a few minutes before she finally fell asleep.

Jeonghwa woke up the next morning as the sunlight shined on her face through the window. She groaned at the fact that she couldn't sleep in, but she was happy she was finally getting the chance to go back home. She quickly packed the rest of her things and said her goodbyes to her roommate, who had just woken up. She walked down the stairs, outside, and called a taxi to the airport.

Jeonghwa had to wait in infinitely long lines to get through security and baggage check. Jeonghwa hated waiting with a passion. It seemed like an eternity before she finally made it out so she could go to her terminal. Thankfully, not many people were at her terminal so she easily boarded her flight. It was a nonstop trip, so she napped the whole way there.

When her flight landed and she exited the plane she gasped in surprise. Standing there clad in balloons and holding a poster that read _WELCOME BACK JJONG_ was her best friend. "Hyojin-unnie!" Jeonghwa yelled as she tackled her the older girl. "Jjong, I missed you so much," Hyojin said as the two girls rolled around on the ground. "Let's stand up, people probably think we're crazy right now. Follow me, I'll drive you home."

Jeonghwa smiled. "I missed having you as a roommate unnie."

The two girls locked arms and walked together out of the airport. There weren't many people around where they exited so it wasn't a struggle to leave and start on the way home. It was the complete opposite on the other side of the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the story in the comments too! 
> 
> Also I predicted Hyelin becoming a YouTuber my MIND!

"Hani! Hani, can you look over here please!" Brights lights from camera flashes lit up the terminal. The international korean pop singer Hani was striding out from the plane and into the airport. She wore tinted sunglasses to save her eyes from being blinded. The paparazzi are such a pain, she thought to herself. Still, she stood and smiled for their pictures.

Ahn Heeyeon, who would end up being known as Hani, entered the entertainment business because she had a passion for singing and dancing, not fame. Of course she loved interacting with fans, but she hated the media because of how artificial they were. They only cared about scandals and spreading rumors, while fans were genuine and thoughtful. The fact that she was the only openly lesbian kpop star in the business only made the media target her more.

After Heeyeon posed, she started walking towards the exit, surrounded by bodyguards, where her driver was parked outside. She was ready to be back home in Seoul. Heeyeon had just finished her first world tour, and she was exhausted.

As Heeyeon stepped into her car, she started a group FaceTime. Two familiar faces appeared on her screen. "Solji-unnie! Hyelin-ah! I'm back from the United States!"

The other two squealed with excitement. "Heeyeon-ah, we missed you so much! You've been gone for three whole months! The one good thing about you leaving is that I got to steal all the photoshoots you missed for your tour. It's all helped my modeling career take off," Solji smirked. "You're welcome, unnie," Hani rolled her eyes. "Jjeop Jjeop, how goes vlogging and YouTuber things?"

"First of all, don't call me that. And they've been going well! I just picked up two more sponsorships from a couple of companies so it's good for me financially since you know I love money," Hyelin laughed. "We're so glad you're back unnie!"

"I'm so ready to see y'all! Solji-unnie, can we have a little party at your house tonight to celebrate the reunion of The Three Crackheads?" Heeyeon asked. "Of course we can, it's a tradition!" the oldest girl exclaimed.

"Great! I'll see you girls later! Bye!" Heeyeon said. The other girls waved and hung up. _It's good to be back and finally have some relaxation time_. Heeyeon slowly fell fell asleep to the calming sound of tires on asphalt as she was driven home.


End file.
